ABC's of Growing Up
by The Flying Red Panda
Summary: Because you can't be a kid forever. Wally/Kuki drabble.


**A/N: I really don't know what went through my mind when I wrote this. It has no plot and doesn't follow a timeline. I just kinda had to get some 3/4 out of my system. I hope they're not to OOC… I haven't written for them in **_**ages.**_

_

* * *

"To be your friend was all I ever wanted; to be your lover was all I ever dreamed."_

_._

_._

_.  
_

**A is for Appearances **

Kuki couldn't help but notice that Wally had finally gotten a growth spurt. Coupled with the fact that he was the school's best wrestler – and had the muscles to prove it – Kuki was painfully aware of how hot Wally was becoming.

**B is for Belief**

Ever since she had met him, Kuki had never stopped believing that Wally was her knight in shining armor.

**C is for Change**

"Things are different now Wally. We're not in the KND anymore."

"But I'm still Wally right? And you're still Kuki."

**D is for Determination**

"Give. Me. My. Comic. Book. _Now._"

"…No."

**E is for Egos**

"Oh yeah Sanban? I can beat you at _any _video game, _anytime,_ _anywhere_."

"Bring it Beetles."

**F is for Fights**

"Ugh! Wally, you're so _stupid_!"

"I'm stupid? How the crud am I stupid?"

"Cause you can't see what's staring you straight in the face!"

**G is for Gifts **

Every year Kuki always bought Wally a Rainbow Monkey. And every year after complaining bitterly about it, Wally would find himself sneaking her present up to his room, and hiding it carefully in his closet instead of tossing it like he often threatened.

**H is for Hearts**

Wally's face jumped from confused to angry to joyful as he regarded the card in his hand. It was pink and glittery, festooned with stickers and hearts, and written in bold red letters was the words "Be My Valentine". Basically, every girly thing he couldn't stand. It was obvious who it was from – it practically _reeked _of Kuki.

He just wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel about it.

**I is for Intimacy**

Wally felt his cheeks burn as he realized how close Kuki was to him. But for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to move away.

**J is for Jealousy**

Wally had never liked Ace. Or 30c. Or anybody else who had expressed an interest in Kuki for that matter.

**K is for Kisses **

"Thank you." whispered Kuki as she kissed him lightly on the cheek. Wally's mouth dropped open, and he touched the place she had kissed him, his heart spluttering hyperactively.

**L is for Love**

He didn't know why, but Wally noticed that whenever he was around Kuki, his face got a little redder and his day got a little brighter.

**M is for Mysteries**

The great mystery of Wally and Kuki's relationship was not that they were together, but that they _stayed _together.

**N is for New**

Everything was new. New codenames, new leaders, new missions, but as exciting as the new stuff was, Kuki couldn't help but wish for the old times.

**O is for Old**

"You've had those stupid rainbow dorkies since we were little kids. Aren't you gonna get rid of 'em someday?"

**P is for Promises**

"I don't want you to forget me."

"I won't. I promise."

**Q is for Questions**

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

Wally felt his face turn red.

"Yeah Numbuh Four. Do you think Numbuh Three is _preeeeetty_?"

**R is for Remembering**

Sometimes Kuki would take out the shoebox hidden in the bottom of her closet and look at the pictures inside, remembering those who could no longer remember her.

**S is for Silence**

Sometimes the silence spoke louder then anything he could've said.

**T is for Trust**

"Do you trust me?"

"… Is that a trick question?"

**U is for Understanding**

"And then you take the four and multiply it by three and you get...?"

"…Forty-three?"

**V is for Vexation**

"I'm really, really sorry."

"I'm not talking to you remember?"

**W is for Wonder**

"Isn't it beautiful?" asked Kuki as she stared at the sunset, her voice full of wonder.

"Yeah." said Wally, the same wonder in his eyes, as he looked, not at the sunset but at her, "Beautiful."

**X is for X-mas**

Wally realized that he was getting older when Santa brought him deodorant instead of toys. He silently thanked the universe that Kuki was there to keep the child in him alive. **(1)**

**Y is for Ying**

She was the Ying to his Yang, the sweet to his tough, the girl to his boy, but most of all, she was his best to his friend.

**Z is for Zest **

Her love of life never failed to put a smile on his face.

.

.

.

_"In the arithmetic of love, one plus one equals everything, and two minus one equals nothing."

* * *

_

**So did ya love it? Hate it? Don't really care? I promise I'll try to write something that actually makes sense next time… Although it's freakin' hard to come up with words for X, Z, and Y that actually has to do somewhat with growing up.**

**(1) Has anyone noticed that once you reach the age of like, 14, people decide you don't want toys anymore? Last year for Christmas, Santa gave me post-its, pencils, deodorant, socks, and a book. (Actually, I was happy with the book. :3) Have you guys had similar experiences, or am I just imagining things? **

**_

* * *

Codename KND (c) Mr. Warburton _  
**


End file.
